Isabella Marie Swan Black
by softball love4895
Summary: Bella knows about Vampires but she found out about them when she's young when Renee and Charlie are murdered . Will she ever be normal? Will the Volturi find Bella or will the Cullens find her?   PS: not very good at writing summaries
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Chapter 1: Bpov

I still remember how my parents died. It was terrifying and I was lucky to have survived.

_Flashback:_

_I was on vacation with my mom and dad. I convinced them it would be a good thing for all of us to go on vacation. "Charlie can we go kayaking?" my mother Renee asked. _

"_Yeah sure" my father Charlie answered. I didn't complain even though I knew it was a bad idea seeing as I would probably fall out of the kayak. I just wanted to have a normal vacation. So, we went to the kayaking place by the Mississippi River (We were in Mississippi for the vacation.) The kayaks were all different colors of the rainbow. _

"_Bella, you can pick the color of the kayak" Renee suggested. I nodded and went to pick one out. I saw one the deepest royal blue that existed._

"_I want to ride in that one" I told Charlie and Renee. They agreed and we set off down the stream. The trees of the woods were closing in on the river when I felt like something was wrong. I decided to ignore it but it was hard. I ran my hand through the water as we moved. Then, I heard a voice a didn't recognize. _

"_Come on I am starving" said a male voice._

"_Patience James" said a female voice. Their voices were smooth and somewhat resembled a cats purr. I could touch the trees. I touched a maple tree's leaves but it was wet and I pulled back. I could see the sun shining through the trees and I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I heard Renee scream and turned. I gasped these people had bright red eyes that looked like rubies. The female had bright red hair like flames. The male had long dirty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. They were strangely attractive. The male had his mouth at my mother's neck. The female was trying to get a hold on Charlie. I didn't know what to do. So, I did the first thing I could think of and screamed at the top of my lungs. The female turned as she hadn't noticed me before and sneered. She finally got a hold on Charlie and right before her lips were on his neck Charlie warned me "run Bells and never look back_!_ Go to the black's house they'll take care of you_!" _Then, Renee was dead and Charlie was dying._

_End of flashback:_

I now live in La Push with Billy and Jake Black. I go to Forks High School. I know from the legends of the Quilletes that Renee and Charlie were killed by vampires. Jake doesn't think the legends are true and when I told them they were true I had seen vampires he just rolled his eyes and scoffed at me. I hope no one has to see what I did. I very nearly got killed to and I have no doubt I would've if the big black wolf didn't show up. I found out from overhearing Billy's conversations with Harry Clearwater that the big black wolf that saved me was actually Sam Uley. I wish I could thank him but I don't think I'm supposed to know anything about the werewolves. "Bells come on I got to take you to school!" Jake called. Jake is only fifteen and driving me a seventeen year old to school its embarrassing. I ran downstairs to the truck in my blue peace t-shirt, skiny jeans and gym shoes. I went to my locker to get my English stuff and headed to English. I froze in the door way because I saw a pair of bright red eyes staring at me.

**A/N: this is my first story so no mean reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Chapter 2 Bpov

I knew if I ran I would get hurt most likely by tripping over my own feet. The Vampire stared at me and smirked. She had dirty blonde hair that was tied in a bun and her face had childlike features to it. Suddenly she was in front of me smiling in a menacing way. She hissed and started cussing I knew I shouldn't even think about asking her this but I was too curious for my own good. "Who are you and Why are you cussing at me?" I asked.

"I'm Jane and my power won't work on you Bella" Jane answered.

"H-how do you know my n-name?" I stuttered.

"The Volturi got a notice about you knowing about us from a vampire coven" she replied. Oh no that's the one rule that can kill a human. I knew I should've ran away when I had the chance.

"Great because James and Victoria killing my parents isn't enough they have to ruin my life too because I managed to get away from them" I mumbled but Jane understood.

"I am sorry about that Bella but I have to take you to Aro he will be interested in you" Jane politely responded. I nodded and walked out of the room with her following me. I wasn't sure if I should go home and tell Billy or not he might over react he is very overprotective.

"Jane, should I tell Billy where I'm going?" I asked her.

"You should call him later" Jane responded in a bored tone. I nodded and we boarded the Privet Jet Jane had brought. It said Volterra on it so, I assume were going to Italy. Soon enough Jane was staring at me and I felt self conscious. "I give up!" she shouted. She saw my confused look and explained "my power has never failed me and I'm frustrated that an insignificant human is not affected by it."

"Jane what is your power and can you tell me about the Volturi please?" I asked. I wanted to know about the coven that sounds like royalty.

"My power is that I can make someone feel like their burning in flames" she paused and watched me to see my reaction. I tried not to flinch but my mind was thinking how I shouldn't get on Jane's bad side. "The Volturi are the coven I am apart of they are like royalty in the vampire world. They enforce the rules and punish those who break the rules. I enjoy helping with that. Aro is the main leader of the Volturi and his power is he can read every thought that has crossed your mind but only if he touches you, Marcus is another leader and he can strengthen and weaken a relationship. He can also sense a relationship and how strong it is. Caius is the last Volturi leader and his powers are unknown. Eleazer can tell what powers someone has. Alec ,my twin, makes people feel numb and Demetri is a tracker" Jane finished.

"Wow" was my genius response. Suddenly I heard a crash. The plane was spiraling downward.

"Grab my hand!" Jane yelled. I obeyed instantly and felt gratitude for how kind Jane was being. She lost her grip on me when we were above the the ocean and I was falling to my death. My last thought was I love you Billy and Jacob.

**A/N: Review Please! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Chapter 3 (Epov)

I followed the scent of this girl named Bella. I couldn't read her thoughts and it frustrates me. She had English first period but she froze when she saw something. I listened for thoughts. I found some surprisingly: _hmm Isabella is a very intriguing human I wonder if Aro would be interested in her it would be a shame to kill her! I wonder if my power works on her. Wait of course it does! What? It's not working!_ That's when I realized it was Jane's thoughts. I snarled but not loud enough for anyone to hear me. I ran and found Alice. She had a vision of Bella getting on a plane with Jane. I didn't want Bella near Jane. I had a plan though it is dangerous. I was going to crash the plane they went on. My family usually gave me space but I needed Alice's help. She can see the future and that's useful so, I won't kill Bella. "Alice" I whispered.

"What's wrong Edward?" Alice asked.

"Jane is here and is bringing Bella Swan Black to Italy" I answered.

"What?" Alice shouted. She automatically started looking in the future. She smiled and thought _yes Edward I have to make sure you don't kill the girl the wolves would attack then. _I chuckled at how her thoughts were a snarl when she thought about Bella with the wolves. Me and Alice followed Bella and Jane to the Volturi's Privet Jet. I waited for Alice to okay my attack on the plane and threw a torpedo at the Jet. _Uh oh I have to save Bella she deserves to live after how her parents were murdered _Jane thought. Oh god I felt awful now even though Alice reassured me Bella was going to be fine. I heard Bella scream and her falling body towards the water. I ran towards the water and caught Bella then brought her back to my house. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. I wish I could hear her thoughts.

"NO! Don't leave me Charlie!" she yelled in her sleep. Suddenly she jolted awake. She looked confused at her surroundings. Finally she glanced at me "who are you?" she asked.

**A/N: sorry this chapter is so short! Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Chapter 4 (Bpov)

I landed in the water and was terrified. About three seconds later I felt a pair of strong arms carrying me. I was really tired so I thought it best if I fall asleep. I ended up having a horrible nightmare about my parents again. I again saw the two vampires coming towards them drinking my mothers blood and my fathers blood. Charlie was trying to protect me. "No Charlie! Don't leave me!" I started to cry and with a scream I jolted awake. I woke to see a beautiful creature with tousled bronze hair and golden eyes. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Edward Cullen" the beautiful creature replied. That name sounded familiar but why did it sound familiar?

"Do I know you?" I couldn't keep from asking. He seemed wary now.

"We go to the same school" he replied somewhat answering my question. "Are you okay Bella? Jane didn't hurt you did she?" he began to panic. Wait a second he knows Jane! He's a freaking vampire too! Oh come on can I ever get a break?

"Stay away from me!" I yelled at Edward. He looked confused.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"You should know you damn vampire!" I cried. I felt tears coming to my eyes as I called him a vampire. I don't want to die like my parents did. It looked so painful!

"You think I'm a vampire?" he acted like he was questioning my sanity but I didn't miss the worried flicker in his eyes.

"I know you are" I replied in a shaky breath.

"How?" he seemed to gradually let his guard down.

"My parents" I couldn't say the rest it brought back bad memories. I wish Jake was here to comfort me. Billy knew what happened because Sam had told him. Suddenly, I saw an understanding in Edward's eyes.

"Bella I'm so sorry you had to see your parents be killed by vampires" he hugged me. I froze at the contact and he pulled away with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I think I should leave" I pulled away politely.

"No, please stay you will be safe with us" he replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be safe with a vampire to protect me" I snorted.

"We don't drink human blood" he explained. That explains the different eye color. I froze and turned around. I am too curious for my own good.

"Then, how do you live?" I walked back towards Edward.

"We drink animal blood" he answered. I smiled as I understood the safety he could provide me.

"Edward! Can I talk to Bella yet?" I heard an energetic voice ask.

Edward sighed and replied "Yeah, Alice just don't ask her to go shopping yet."

"Hi Bella I'm Alice" the pixie like girl bounced in the room.

"Hi" I greeted. She walked right up to me and hugged me. I heard Edward groan.

"Oh hush Edward" Alice scolded him. "The rest of the family should be home soon" she added. I froze at the word family. I missed my family. I think I should call them to tell them where I am.


End file.
